


The Cucumber

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Stiles has never given a blowjob before and is desperately looking for a teacher.





	The Cucumber

Hallway, Beacon Hills High School

“Danny, come on! Please help me.” Stiles is begging. Pleading. He’s folded his hands in front of his adorable face, plump lower lip in a pout.  
“Dude, I’m not going to fall for that lip. I can’t help you, it’d be weird.” The goalie zips up his backpack and closes his locker with a metallic ring.  
Stiles scowls, frustration building in his belly. “Why would it be weird? Because we’re two gay guys? Isn’t that precisely the point?! And I’ve already seen it hundreds of times.”  
Danny isn’t convinced, the raised eyebrow leads Stiles to think he might be reconsidering it, though. A few seconds pass until he shakes his head.  
“Thought about it. No. Still weird. Why don’t you ask Scott? Isn’t he bi? And why are you looking at my dick in the shower?!”  
  
Stiles blows air out of his mouth in a low hiss.  
“Yes, he is. But I can’t exactly ask my best friend to show me how to give a blowjob, can I? I mean would you ask Jackson that? And of course I’m going to look at your dick. You’re hot and I’m gay. No brainer.”  
Danny throws his bag over his shoulder, leaning in close enough to whisper.  
“It’d be Jackson asking me, fyi, and I might, for him. If asked nice enough. Tell Scott, you never know. Maybe he’s liked you all along. When is this date exactly? Have you watched porn?”  
One corner of the textbook still won’t fit in the bag and the brunette has a fit. “Shit! I can’t get this in there.”  
Danny chuckles, placing one large hand under Stiles’ backpack to help him close it. “Pull on the edge there and zip up. Or just carry it in your hand. You’re going to rip it.”  
“I’m not going to rip it –“ Stiles exclaims as the seam splits open. “SHIT!”  
“Told you.”  
Stiles throws him an unamused smirk. “Shut up, Danny.”   
  
Danny points down the hall and Stiles turns his head, still fiddling with the book. Scott is walking in their direction and the closer he gets the wider Stiles’ eyes saucer.   
“I have to go, Stiles. I’ve got a trumpet lesson. Ask him. And good luck on your date.” Danny pats him on the shoulder.  
Stiles waves the Alpha over. “See Danny, I could have used those powerful lips of yours!” he calls after him. The goalie does a pirouette and giggles.  
  
Scott saunters over, fingers hooked into the straps on his bag. “What’s up Stiles? You wanna come over later and study?”  
The brunette gulps. Can he do this?  
“Hey Scott… can I ask you something?”  
He scrunches up his little nose and taps his fingers nervously against his leg.  
Scott’s dark eyes reflect Stiles' image. “Are you okay, Stiles? Why are you so nervous, and you’re sweating? What do you need to ask me? Has something happened?”  
  
Stiles has backed himself into a corner and now he needs to just come out with it.  
“Well, I sorta might have this date, right? And you know I’ve never… “ Stiles makes an obscene gesture with one hand and his mouth. Scott blushes and chuckles.  
“Yeah, and?”  
““Don’t take this the wrong way, but would you show me? How to? On a dick? I mean how to blow- I'm assuming you have.“  
Scott signals him to stop. “Dude, I get it. Look, I’m flattered and all but I can’t. It’d be –“  
“Weird?” he sighs.  
The Alpha nods. “Yeah. I mean you’re my best friend. It wouldn't be right. Have you watched porn?”  
Stiles rubs his head vigorously. “Oh my god if one more person tells me to watch porn I’m gonna scream. Yes of course I've watched porn. I'm a fucking horny teenager.”  
“Well... I mean, just do to the guy what you’d want to be done to you. I am pretty sure no matter what, the end result will be…satisfactory. Gonna tell me who it is?”  
The brunette isn’t sure. “Not yet. Anyway, it’s fine, Scott. Thanks anyway. I’ll figure something out. You mind if I come over after dinner? I’ve got something I have to do now.”  
Scott shrugs his wide shoulders. “Yeah, sure thing. Text me later, okay?”  
“Alright. See ya later.”

Stiles, distracted, presses his back into his locker. He’s got one last idea, but it’s even more hopeless than Danny or Scott. He pulls his phone from his pocket and quickly writes the message. He presses send before he can change his mind.  
**Derek, I need to ask you something. In person. Can I come over?**  
A moment later he receives a reply.  
**Anything bad? Yeah sure. I’m at the loft.**  
His heart is now thundering. Oh shit.  
**Awesome. Be there in 20**

  
Derek’s Loft  
  
The raven-haired beauty leans against the table, his massive arms crossed against his chest. Stiles feels like he is going to throw up. What was he thinking to come here?!  
“So, what d'you want to ask me?” Two emerald orbs study the quivering boy before him.  
“Well, Derek… I sort of need a favor. It’s a big one.” A really, really big one.  
It intrigues the wolf. It must be a doozy if Stiles is this worked up.  
“Okay, spill it.”  
The brunette explains himself for the third time today. Derek’s jaw slowly drops until it hits the floor by the end of the request. The silence hurts until Derek speaks.  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”  
Stiles is crushed. He knew this would never work.  
“Der, I know this is insane. Asking a lot. A TON. But I already got rejected by Danny and Scott and honestly if I have to go to Isaac I will end up killing myself. PLEASE help me. PLEASE.”

The Alpha is impressed by Stiles’ courage. He’s especially endearing in this state. That mole-speckled cheek and those big, cinnamon eyes imploring him. Those eyes. Derek can imagine Stiles kneeling before him, cock in mouth as he… and he’s getting hard. Shit. He’s been attracted to this spaz for a long time, he just didn’t believe that Stiles could like him like this. Enough to consider doing THIS act with him.  
“Fine. I’ll do it.” What the hell.   
Stiles gestures with his head. “I understand, Der. It’s okay.“  
Derek interrupts him. “Idiot, I said I’ll do it.”  
“Oh holy god!” Stiles stutters, mouth an O. “For real?!”  
The hottest man alive has just agreed to teach him how to orally pleasure a dude. WOAH.

The wolf walks to the fridge, opens the door, and rifles through the vegetable drawer. He takes something out and rinses it in the sink.  
“Here. Show me on this what you know so far.” _Oh my god this is going to be so hot. That gorgeous mouth._  
Stiles takes it from him. “What’s this? What am I supposed to do, make a salad?”  
The sneer he receives is genuine. “It’s a cucumber, Stiles. Give it head. I want to see what you know.”  
Long fingers rotate it between two hands. “It doesn’t even resemble a dick. I mean, no rounded tip, no veins. No balls. I can’t work with this.”  
Stiles is PRAYING that Derek offers him something a little more realistic. Hands on? Come on, Der. Take the hint.   
  
The erection in Derek’s pants is now unbearably painful. Is this what Stiles has been after?  
“Fine.” He snatches the veggie from Stiles’ grip and leaves it on the counter. “I guess if we are going to do this, let’s do this the right way. Come over here, Stilinski, and get on your knees. I’m going to walk you through it.”  
  
WHAT?! Stiles is dying on the inside. Perished. Deceased. Fucking D-E-A-D.  
“Wha-what? You want me to …on your….” An air circle traces Derek’s privates.  
The wolf’s patience is growing thin. “Do you want to learn or not? What better way than to do it on the real thing. Unless you’re not interested in me in that way. Then I understand.”  
Uninterested. Who is Derek kidding?  
Stiles is on his knees before he can finish his phrase.    
  
The wolf’s breath hitches. The boy worshipping like this, looking up at him so eagerly and with moist, ruby lips… oh Jesus. He is not going to last long.  
“Okay Stiles, undo the belt and remove the pants and underwear. You may want to lick over the underwear first, stroke the dick over the fabric a bit. See what strikes you.”  
Stiles can barely hear himself think over the blood surging from his brain to his cock. He’s about to give Derek Hale a blow job. DEREK HALE.  
  
His fingers tremble as he fumbles with the buckle. More so once he gets to the zipper. The bulge is enormous and Derek’s scent is invading Stiles’ nostrils. It’s musky, spicy. Pure sex. It’s calling to Stiles from some visceral place in his primal instincts.  
  
Once he’s pulled the wolf’s pants down mid-thigh, his cock is literally in his face. And it’s huge.  
“Oh my god, Derek. I don’t know if I can… “  
Derek’s green eyes sparkle. God he’s cute. He reaches down and gently caresses his soft locks.  
“Stiles, do what you’re comfortable with. I’m a little bigger than most, but that just means you’ll be ready for anything.”  
“Bigger than most is an understatement,” Stiles thinks.  
  
Derek guides the brunette’s hand to his aching member. “Touch it like this, over the cotton. From the base to the tip, gently. When you get to the end, give it a little squeeze.”  
Stiles mimics what Derek has shown him, and a small moan escapes the Alpha’s lips. “Like that, Stiles. Good boy.”  
_Oh my god._  
  
“Oh god, Der, your dick is so hot.” Even from beneath the boxers the heat is emanating and Stiles can already tell it’s going to be gorgeous.  
He gives it a few more rubs before deciding he needs to see it. He inches down the waistband and like unwrapping a sexy Christmas gift, the penis comes into his view.  
Of course it’s magnificent. Darker than Derek’s pale tone, it’s uncut and the foreskin wraps around the tip beautifully. A small circle of dewy pink flesh peeks from around the ring of skin. Several drops of pre-cum have already oozed out of the slit.  
Stiles licks his lips. The veins are pronounced and as he gets lower, to the balls, he can see just how large the wolf’s sex is. Dark hair covers the sack, and the base sits against a backdrop of manicured pubes. Stiles is in awe.   
  
Derek is looking down, enjoying the surprised (and content) expression on Stiles’ face.  
“Can I put my mouth on it?” the brunette asks, hoarse.  
Derek chuckles. “Yes, baby. Of course. Start by licking and sucking a bit on the balls. First one and then the other. After that, lick your way up the shaft, to the head.”  
Stiles follows his instructions to the letter. And Jesus does it make him hard. The boner that is pushing against his fly is already leaking.  
  
Derek’s eyes roll into the back of his head when Stiles starts sucking on the glans of his own initiative.  
“Oh angel,” he murmurs, hand raking through Stiles’ chestnut hair. “You sure you haven’t done this before?”  
Stiles lazily circles the tip, one hand fondling Derek’s balls while the other pulls down the extra skin.  
“Mmm,” he hums against the Alpha’s sex. “Jesus you taste amazing, Der.”  
  
The teacher is a bit distracted. “Oh Stiles, stroke me a bit more. Up and down, nice and hard.”  
Stiles is nothing if not obedient.  
He continues the jerking while dipping his head lower and lower onto the cock. His cheeks hollow and Derek growls.  
“Jesus, just like that. So good.”  
Stiles smiles to himself, the corners of his mouth flexing around the dick. Making Derek emit those sounds is so fucking exciting. The wolf has started gently bucking into him in the meantime.  
Stiles continues his attentions until panting, Derek’s perfect chest rising and falling rapidly, the Alpha whispers. “Think you can take more of me, baby? I’m getting really close. Wanna cum in your mouth.”  
“Oh fuck me,” Stiles screams in his head. He nods, pushing further down until his tonsils hit cock. He makes a gurgling sound when Derek can’t help but pull him closer, gently fucking his throat.  
“Stiles, fuck. Fuck. I don’t have words. Such a good pupil. Just a few more thrusts and I’m there.”

Derek continues to pound into him, and through teary eyes Stiles gauges his pleasure. He’s bitten into his lip and his head is thrown back in pure ecstasy.  
When Stiles can feel the wolf tense, he guesses he’s close. In fact, Derek pulls off just enough to place the tip of his cock on the boy’s tongue.  
  
“Baby, I’m cumming. Please tug me out, right next to the crown. Fuck it’s rising I can feel it travelling up the shaft.”  
Stiles does so energetically, fist barely fitting all the way around his girth as it directs the spurts.  
“Oh fuuuuck,” Derek screams. “Stiles….Jesus!”  
  
Stiles is covered in jizz by the time it’s waned. White release coats his lips and tongue and stays sprinkled on his cheeks.  
The idea that his mouth did this to Derek Hale made him cream his pants during the wolf’s orgasm.  
The little quivers of his muscles under his touch, the way his voice shook as he called Stiles’ name.  
It made the boy come undone.  
  
The brunette sticks his tongue out and shows the Alpha how he’s about to swallow.  
“Oh shit,” Derek whimpers as it disappears with one gulp.  
“That was sexy as fuck, Stiles.”  
  
The brunette stands, fingers walking Derek’s strong thighs as he helps him get dressed by pulling up his underwear.  
Derek leans in and kisses him, swiping his tongue over Stiles’ mouth. “You’ve still got my cum on your face. I like to taste me on you.”  
Stiles grins, a peachy blush to his cheeks. “I’m so glad you agreed to help me. I need a change of underwear myself. You were very...inspiring.”  
  
“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Derek gazes at him suspiciously.  
“Scout’s honor. First time. I just watch a lot of porn, let my imagination take over.”  
He wipes the rest of the spunk from his face with a washcloth Derek has handed him.  
“Did you really want me to pleasure your cucumber?”  
Both of them belly laugh. “I thought you just did,” Derek winks, his unbelievable moss eyes smiling.  
"No, that was more an eggplant. I think they invented that emoji for you."   
"Perhaps we could find a better use for phallic vegetables, you and I."  
_Oh Jesus._  
The wolf grins from ear to ear. "Well, you passed the oral exam with flying colors. If you'd like to learn more, my schedule is pretty clear."  
"He likes me," Stiles thinks. "Holy shit. Derek Hale likes me."   
  
“So, when is this date? And more importantly, with whom? Enquiring minds want to know.” Derek zips up and washes his hands.   
  
Stiles bends over the counter, pulling Derek’s face to him in an unexpected show of confidence. His beard is soft to the touch. Their lips are but a hair's breadth from grazing.   
“Date? What date? I think it suddenly got canceled. Which reminds me. What are you doing tomorrow night, Mr. Hale?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back into this. Enjoy.


End file.
